We Are Family
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Clank suffers a nightmare about the events at the Great Clock, and begins debating whether or not to pursue his destiny, or remain with Ratchet. He ponders about his past adventures and his relationship with the Lombax, and ultimately comes to realize their relationship goes beyond friendship, but also giving Ratchet the beginning of something special: A family.


**Hey guys. Got the Ratchet and Clank bug again and that means it's time for a new one-shot about this adorable duo. Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time is one of my favorite games in the series and it really shows off just how strong the friendship is between Ratchet and Clank and really shows how much they need each other and that hug scene at the Great Clock is one of my favorite scenes in the game. Hope you guys enjoy my new story. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. :) No flamers!**

* * *

 **~We Are Family~**

Clank groaned and moved around during his sleep/recharge mode. He had been having those vivid dreams about the events at the Great Clock and the two year separation from Ratchet, with the later proving to be the more traumatic of the two. Being away from Ratchet badly hurt the robot and he missed the Lombax immensely during their separation, while silently cursing the Zoni from taking him away from the closest being he could consider his equal and other half. Thankfully, he was back with Ratchet, but these bothersome dreams stuck with him from time to time. He wished they'd just go away and he could delete them.

Finally realizing these dreams weren't going away, Clank gave up and opened his neon green eyes, waking himself up, though remaining in recharge mode. Nightmares were something even a robot could get, but Clank hated having nightmares just as much as Ratchet did. The young robot rested his metallic head on the soft pillow, and turned around to see his best friend sleeping peacefully and snoring cutely, a sight that made Clank smile a little bit.

"It's fortunate that my nightmares didn't wake Ratchet up." Clank replied to himself, sighing in relief. He didn't need to disturb his best friend's beauty sleep at this time of night. Organics needed their sleep more than robots did.

Still, it would be a little while before he himself could go to sleep. The images of the nightmare still raked through his mind and processing all of the images to their last detail. The Zoni abducting him and taking him away from Ratchet, being put in stasis for over two years, waking up in the Great Clock, finding out Dr. Nefarious has taken it over and wants to rewrite history, finding out he has a father and his destiny at the Great Clock, losing his father, reuniting with Ratchet, defeating Dr. Nefarious, defeating Alister Azimuth and his noble sacrifice to fix the mistake he made, and giving up his destiny to be with Ratchet.

The whole experience had been both physically and mentally exhausting for the both of them, especially for Ratchet. Losing the last other living Lombax in the universe. There was still Angela Cross, but she mysteriously disappeared years ago and there's not been a trace or sighting of her, leading most to believe that she is gone as well, making Ratchet the last remaining Lombax in the universe. A really sad fate being the last of your kind.

Ratchet had no one now, except for Clank and his girlfriend Talwyn Apogee. But Ratchet still had no one to call family. Finding out that his mother and father were killed getting him safely off world and dying at the hands of Percival Tachyon was beyond heartbreaking, but even worse finding out all of the Lombaxes had been driven to another dimension. Without the Dimensinator it was hopeless, but Clank promised to always be there for his best friend and even give up his destiny to be with Ratchet.

"Oh, Ratchet, even if you never find your family, I'll do what I can to give you a new family." Clank said softly, moving his metallic hand over to the sleeping Lombax's furry cheek and stroking his cheek softly, making Ratchet purr softly in his sleep.

The idea of giving Ratchet a new family was going to be a difficult task, but he'd do it to make Ratchet happy. Granted, Ratchet and Talwyn could always raise a family together and have crossbreed children of their respective races, but Ratchet needed something more than that. A brother perhaps. No, for all he knew Ratchet was an only child, but maybe he could have someone step inside and be like a brother to Ratchet. Yes, that could possibly work.

"Perhaps I could be your brother, Ratchet. As silly as this sounds, you are to me as more than a friend and more like a brother to me." Clank responded softly, rubbing the Lombax's furry cheek some more. "I always said I'll be with you and helping you find a family will be my top priority."

Ratchet stirred a little in his sleep, but moved on to his side, to where he would be looking straight at the young robot. Good thing he still hasn't woken up and realized his best friend was troubled. Ratchet had enough on his mind as is and didn't need Clank's nightmares to make him worrisome.

Clank's been the best friend of Ratchet for years. True, they got off on the wrong foot when they first met, but they became the best of friends with a bond that could never be broken. He owed it to the Lombax to make him happy, just like how Ratchet had made him happy. He loved Ratchet and he knew that Ratchet felt the same way about him. Heck, Ratchet would probably say they were related somehow, though that would be impossible, it was still a touching sentiment.

Two years of separation was too much for the both of them and Clank never wanted that to happen again. Giving up his destiny to be with his best friend was something he'd do in the robot equivalent of a heartbeat. Sigmund was competent enough to run the Great Clock himself and seemed to enjoy the position, at least getting to hold the Chronoscepter. Besides, he was happier being with his best friend than being virtually alone in the Great Clock.

Smiling down warmly at the Lombax, Clank ran his metallic little fingers in Ratchet's soft fur and rubbed his furry head that was no longer covered by his aviator's cap. The feeling of Ratchet's fur was quite nice and an enjoyable feeling. He loved Ratchet immensely and giving up his destiny to remain with his best friend was something he considered well worth it.

"I love you, Ratchet. Always and forever." Clank replied, planting a kiss on Ratchet's furry cheek, and running his fingers through his thick fur some more.

Unfortunately, Clank's affectionate actions ended up waking the Lombax up from his slumber. Ratchet's green eyes opened and his eyes met the bright green neon eyes of his best friend's. Ratchet yawned cutely and stretched his arms out, as he smiles softly at Clank, who just did his mechanical giggle and put on a cute smile for Ratchet.

"Hey, Clank, what's up?" Ratchet asked, yawning once more and scratching his furry back through his nightshirt. "All that petting you were doing snapped me out of dreamland. You have another nightmare again?" He questioned the now frowning robot.

Clank sighed sadly and put on a sad smile for Ratchet. How could Ratchet always know he'd have a nightmare? Was he physic or something? No, it would be something that outrageous. He knew Ratchet all too well and the Lombax most definitely knew everything about him. They were like two peas in a pod after all. He moved closer to Lombax and looked up at him, knowing it was time to let it out all and let Ratchet know.

"Yes, but my nightmare wasn't what was troubling me, it was something to do with you, Ratchet." Clank suddenly responded, shocking the Lombax.

"Me?" Ratchet questioned, raising an eyebrow at what his best friend had to say.

"Correct. You see, I promised to stick by you until you found a family of your own, but I have decided to remain with you even when that times comes. Your happiness comes first before my destiny. Speaking of family, Ratchet over these past few years, we've been on many adventures, met with new allies and friends, defeated fearsome foes, visited many worlds. But in our long time together, I've come to consider you as a brother and someone who I love immensely and view as family to me. I know we are not biologically related, but I consider you blood to me and see you as family to me, Ratchet. I love you." Clank replied, placing his metallic hand on Ratchet's furry hand.

Ratchet's eyes widened at what his best friend just said. He could feel his heart beating a few ticks faster and he was on the verge of crying in joy. Never before had he been so deeply touched before in his life. His best friend in the whole universe just admitted that he views them as brothers, something even he himself had considered them for years. Best of all, Clank would be sticking around and staying with him forever, showing just how loyal his best friend could be. Most importantly, those three words the young robot uttered 'I love you' was something that made Ratchet want to hug Clank till the end of time, though he was sure the robot would object to that long term affection.

Ratchet was always generally happy with Clank around. Having his best friend be with him forever was something he'd always treasure. Knowing that Clank would be with him forever, made him begin to cry a little bit in joy. He felt immensely happy on the inside and outside. He smiled down at the adorable robot he called his best pal.

"Thank you, pal." Ratchet said softly, before grabbing Clank and pulling him into an incredibly tight, yet loving hug.

Clank giggled and squirmed around playfully in the hug. Being hugged by Ratchet was the best thing in the world to him. They had always hugged each other and it felt better and better for the both of them each time they embraced. Clank snuggled into Ratchet's soft fur and wraps his small metallic arms around the Lombax, hugging him back. This was paradise to the both of them.

The sound of Ratchet's heartbeat and Clank's little clanking noise was soothing to them both. They both felt immense levels of happiness in their bodies. They were brothers and no matter what anyone would say, they'd always see each other not only as best friends, but as brothers. Clank loved Ratchet and Ratchet loved him back.

"I love you, pal." Ratchet replied, blushing a bit and laying back down into the bed, with Clank snuggled in on his furry chest.

"I love you too, Ratchet." Clank said, blushing back a tiny bit and smiling warmly at Ratchet, as he got himself comfortable on the Lombax's furry chest.

Feeling sleep suddenly creeping up on the both of them, Ratchet pulled the covers up on them and kept Clank close to his furry chest, loving the feeling of the robot sleeping on his furry chest. He planted a soft kiss on the robot's metallic head, to which Clank giggled and kisses him on the nose, making both of them blush cutely at each other.

They both bid each other goodnight and fell asleep peacefully wrapped in each other's loving arms. Now in sleep mode, Clank wasn't having the nightmare anymore, instead he was having a dream of them sharing their heartfelt hug at the Great Clock, a dream that he could keep on having with them hugging. A smell tear escaped from the robot's closed eye socket as he slept. Him and Ratchet were family and their family would always continue to grow and so would their friendship and brotherhood.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **And another Ratchet and Clank story complete. Got the idea to write this one from seeing them hug again in A Crack in Time. Man, I just want to snuggle with Clank so badly, wouldn't any of you? ;) I get so emotional seeing them in such a loving moment. And please don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you guys thought of the story. I shall see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!**


End file.
